


Bad Things || Draco Malfoy

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Alycia Parker have known each other since they were small. They have many things in common, but one of those things is what's torn them apart. After months of not speaking and having an awkward and strained relationship, Draco finally makes a move to change things. It's nothing Alycia ever would have expected, but she's not exactly complaining.[short story : two parts // golden trio era]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

Alycia met Draco's eyes across the room. The two of them had grown up together. She knew his family, he knew hers. They both were a part of the Death Eaters, though neither of them wanted to be. It was something they didn't really discuss anymore because it was too late to do anything about it. Instead, the two of them just didn't talk at all. Their entire relationship―or lack thereof―was just glances and accidental bumps in the hallway. Even in the Slytherin common room, they ignored each other.

Admittedly, Alycia wasn't even sure why they were acting the way they were. Hell, they were both Death Eaters, both students a Hogwarts, both Slytherins. They were supposed to talk. Yet something about all this seemed to make them want to avoid one another. It was hard to explain. Alycia didn't totally understand it herself. Maybe it was just easier to accept their roles in the whole Voldemort thing if they weren't near each other to complain about it.

Professor Snape stopped in front of Alycia, blocking her view of Draco. He glared down at her. Everyone thought that Snape favored all Slytherins, but he despised Alycia. The reason for that was unknown as well, but she suspected it had something to do with her parents. She didn't like her parents either, she could hardly blame the professor for hating them.

"Miss Parker," Snape said in that monotone voice of his as he glared down at her. "Is there something particularly interesting about Mr. Malfoy?"

Alycia gritted her teeth, ignoring the snickering coming from around the classroom. "Not particularly, no," she said, her blue eyes meeting his.

With one last disdainful look, Snape continued on, returning to whatever he'd been talking about before. Alycia tried to pay attention, making sure to keep her gaze as far from Draco's direction as possible.

Once class was over, Alycia caught up to Hermione Granger. Alycia hadn't been paying attention most of class―something Snape himself hadn't failed to notice―and she knew Hermione took the most descriptive notes of anyone in there. Probably of anyone in the entire school. Whether or not the girl would actually lend them to Alycia was another story. It was no secret that people, specifically people associated with Harry Potter, didn't really get along with or even like Slytherins. Alycia was a Slytherin herself and she could barely stand them.

Alycia stopped Hermione, who didn't look too happy to see the girl. "Sorry to bother you," Alycia said. "I was just wondering if you'd let me borrow your notes. Snape is seriously out to get me and if I―"

"Parker. Granger." Alycia turned to see Draco standing there, hands in his pockets. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him, standing on either side of him like good henchmen.

Alycia didn't say anything. She was surprised that Draco was finally talking to her at all. It had been so long since they'd said actual words to each other that Alycia wasn't fully certain of what she _should_ say. So instead of talking, she just stood there like a mute idiot.

"Malfoy," Hermione said with distaste, before turning on her heel and stalking away.

"Dammit, I need her notes," Alycia muttered. She moved to go after Hermione, but Draco's hand caught her arm. "Draco―"

"You can have my notes," he said. There was something in Draco's eyes as he looked down at her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she found herself nodding.

Draco handed Alycia his parchment and walked away.

The entire way back to the Slytherin common room, all Alycia could think about was how strange it was to finally have talked to Draco again after so long. He had been the one to just stop talking to her after his parents and hers had had a falling out. Sure, they were both Death Eaters, both destined for great and terrible things, but that didn't matter. Or it hadn't. It seemed something had changed.

Alycia took a seat at a table in the common room and unrolled the parchment. Draco's notes weren't there, though. Instead, it was a note. It seemed Draco wanted to meet in one of the towers. That night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alycia crossed her arms, trying to keep as warm as possible as she made her way to the tower. The ground was coated with a thin white layer of snow; it was still falling from the sky gently, reminding her that it almost time to go home for the holidays. Her family was insufferable. If she had a choice, Alycia wouldn't even leave Hogwarts for the holidays anymore. All they talked about when she did go home was the Dark Lord and her duties and their duties and plans and Harry Potter. She could hardly take it.

The tower was dark aside from a few candles flickering in the slight winter breeze. Draco was waiting by one of the candles, a dusty leather bound book in his hands, his blonde hair falling in his face. For a moment, Alycia just stood in the doorway, not caring that she was freezing, watching him. There were so few moments that Alycia saw Draco when he wasn't wearing a sneer or simply being a jackass. It wasn't really his fault, but it was nice to see him when he didn't have that mask on. It had been far too long since Alycia had been allowed to see the real Draco Malfoy.

"What are you reading?" Alycia finally asked, breaking the silence.

Draco took a breath, closed the book, sending up a small cloud of dust, and turned to look her. He placed the book on a table by the candle and stuck his hands in his pockets, lips pursed. Alycia wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't even sure of why he'd wanted to meet her, especially in a place like this in the middle of the night. It was sketchy, but it was also a totally Draco thing to do.

"You came," Draco said after a moment of silence.

Alycia wanted to get away from the cold of the outside, but she seemed to be frozen in place. Draco was a few feet away and she was almost afraid to move closer to him. Whatever was going on, she didn't want to somehow scare Draco away, not when she was just getting to talk to him again.

"Of course I came," Alycia said.

Draco laughed once, quietly. "You say that like I should have known."

"You should have. Regardless of whatever's been going on between us lately, I still care, Draco."

Draco's expression was somber again. "I know you do, Alycia. God help you."

Alycia shook her head. "Don't do that. We're both in the same boat, Draco. You don't get to play the victim when we're both in a terrible situation. The same situation."

"I'm not playing the victim, Leesha. I just know nothing good is going to come of any of this." Draco shook his head and clenched his jaw. "I asked you here to tell you that it's too late. It's too late for me to have any chance of getting out of this. I'm in too deeply now. But you―you can still get away from it, Leesha. Away from _him_."

"Draco―"

Suddenly, Draco closed the space between them, taking Alycia's face in his cold hands. The first thought that came to her mind was, why wasn't Draco wearing gloves? It was freezing outside. A ridiculous thought, considering the seriousness of their conversation. Alycia's hands were around Draco's wrists as he stared down at her.

"I don't want this for you," he whispered. "It's dark and it's lonely and it's Hell." Draco's forehead rested against hers, their noses barely touching. "Please."

Alycia released one of Draco's wrists and brought her hand up to caress his face. Draco's eyes met hers. "I'm not letting you face this alone," she said quietly, but firmly. It was amazing how they could go so long without talking and simply pick up their complicated relationship where they'd left off.


End file.
